Alfred becomes a car
by Trippy hetalia
Summary: Alfred turns into a car and has a trippy adventure with Ivan , implied rusame.


Alfred was having just a wonderful day he woke up with a joyful spirit. Alfred was meeting Ivan at his house for movie night until, he noticed something very out of the norm on his window sill. Alfred was standing alone in his kitchen when he slowly reached out his arm to touch the white object perched on the window sill . Out of no where the white object jolted forward at Alfred . Alfred: "HOLY C- " the white object appeared in Alfred's arms , now in view Alfred now could see that it was the America Mochi nestled in to his red sweatshirt. Alfred: "aw well aren't you a cutie! Not weird at -AHHHHH FRICK " America Mochi took a bite out of Alfred's hand. America Mochi ( in deep voice ) : " your a car now bitch " the magical yet elusive Mochi gracefully disappeared in a cloud of fart . Americas iconic laugh Echoed... Alfred muttered to himself : "that was defiantly strange.." Alfred then continued the day like nothing happened and went on with his daily chores. It was now 7:40pm and Alfred started to get ready for the movie night at Ivan's. Ivan was temporarily living in Florida to hang out with Alfred for a couple months. Alfred held up some flowers (a gift for Ivan ) and smiled in the mirror. Alfred wasn't wearing anything special because movie night was a casual event, Alfred looked in the mirror at his sparkling pride filled American smile, but he looked at his eyes and noticed that they where gleaming. Alfred's light blue eyes started to glow more and more until they where like spotlights. Alfred: "UM..!?" Alfred's arm then spastically threw the flowers out of of his hand and at the wall. Alfred: "UHH...AHHH" Alfred then fell to the floor but caught himself on all fours. His arms and legs wobbling, they started to contract in and out like pistons , Alfred had zero control. Alfred petrified called for help , he then looked at his hands that where clenched into fists. At the blink of an eye the shook and morphed into wheels ! Eyes like headlights of a car and arms and legs now wheels Alfred grew more and more until he was a white convertible BMW.

(Meanwhile... at Ivan's Florida vacation home by the beach) Ivan was getting ready for Alfred's arrival he had just ironed his scarf and put it on , he looked in the mirror and twirled , Ivan got a text from Alfred "I'm outside" he read. Ivan looked outside to see a car. Ivan:" Is this Alfred's car? It must be new." Ivan looked around it to find Alfred but there was no one inside. The cars lights started to blink on and off and heard a voice " get inside " Ivan got inside of the white vehicle and turned the keys. Ivan saw that the radio was static on all the channels until - " IVAAAANNNNN" a voice rumbled. Ivan shocked:" OH " to Ivan's surprise the car was alive, and guess who it was. Alfred Mochi mobile: "IVAN IM A CAR NOW ;)))))" Ivan looked sick like he was going to puke. Alfred Mochi mobile: " NOT ON THE SWEET LEATHER BRO " Ivan: IM GOING CRAZY " Ivan cried. Ivan pulled out a gun and pointed it to his head. Alfred Mochi mobile:" BREEEP" one of Alfred's windshield wipers threw itself off the joints and slapped Ivan's gun out of his hand. Alfred Mochi mobile: "WOAH DUDE THAT WAS CLOSE " Ivan squealed and ran inside of his vacation home. Alfred not knowing what to do felt bad that he scared Ivan and waited outside the house until sunset. Alfred tiered of waiting went around the house to see Ivan sitting on the beach alone looking out at the beautiful sunset. Alfred drove up next to Ivan. Ivan was not scared, Ivan: "I'm insane aren't I.." Ivan smiled and looked at the Alfred's stupid as fuck car eyes. Ivan: "Lets go for a drive ! J " Ivan hopped into the car and drove along Miami's coast. The song next to you by alick's plays. While the song plays Ivan becomes sleeper and sleeper, the road seems endless, the the sky melts into a toxic everlasting sunset and the ground is grid with the occasional palm tree. Ivan is in a trance that he can not wake up from. He try's to speak but he cannot hear. He dose not panic, he decides to enjoy the sunset and listen to the music.


End file.
